Kim Possible: Another Dimension
by Tahiri Robinson
Summary: Kim and Ron go on a mission that takes them to another dimension! Drakken & Shego have also figured out how to get to this other dimension, and have decided take over the world there! They are still defeated Kim and Ron, with the help of two new friends!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey peeps! My first fanfic for another of my all time favorite television shows, _'Kim Possible'_! This fic once again features your's truly, plus my amazing friend, Fallon Skywalker! She is such an inspiration for my fan fic writing, and a great friend. Go check out her fics when you have a spare mo! The title will almost definately change, but I had to call it _something._ This takes place after _A Sitch in Time_ but before _So the Drama. _I haven't looked into beta readers, so please excuse spelling mistakes etc for now! Please and thank you! ;) ~T.R.**

* * *

><p>Kim and Ron were just walking out of Bueno Nacho, after their normal Friday night, when a blinding flash errupted in mfront of them, and along with it a strong force that nearly knocked them both over. Well, it <em>did<em> knock Ron over.

"Are you alright Ron?" asked Kim, as she helped her friend up.

"Uuh yeah, but what is _that_?" aske Ron.

Kim finally looked up and saw the strangest thing; a glowing blue portal! Though, to them it wasn't so strange, as they had seen so many weird and strange this before... mystical monkey powers... chicks with glowing green hands and... yeah, you get the point.

"I... don't know." said Kim. She walked around it twice, and then pulled out her Kimmunicator.

"Wade, we could use a little help. There's-"

"A FREAKY BLUE PORTAL! This... all seems sort of familiar..." said Ron.

Kim rolled her eyes, "Eehm, what he said."

"I was just about to call! My scanners indicated some sort of disturbance in the time space continium. But... it's like nothing I've ever seen... it's almost as if it's a worm hole to another dimension!"

Kim raised an eyebrow. "_Almost_ as if, or _actually_ as if?" she asked.

"I don't know. The only way to find out would be-"

"To go through the portal." Kim finished.

"Awww, I was afraid you were going to say that!" said Ron.

Wade chuckled, "Good luck Kim! I don't know if I'll be able to communicate with you if you end up in a nother dimension, but I'll try to figure out how to control these things, and maybe we can get in touch."

"Wait, we actualy _going into it_?" Ron shouted.

Rufus popped out of his pocket and squeeked, "Eeeh, fraidy cat!"

"Hey, am not! I just thought, and we, and well with the, and-" Ron babbled.

"Oh come on!" said Kim. Dragging Ron by the arm, they both disappeared through the portal.

* * *

><p>Fallon and Autumn squeeled and hugged each other again.<p>

"I'm so glad we got to see each other!" said Autumn.

"Yeah, this has been SO fun! I just can't bear to leave!" replied Fallon.

"I know! But we'll se each other again in August!" agreed Autumn.

"But that so far awaaaay!" whined Fallon, jokingly. They both laughed and continued to walk around. They had just gotten back to their hotel at Disney World, were they had both just spent an awesome weekend together. Now they were about to go their separate ways; back to their homes, over ten hours apart.

They continued walking around outside their hotel, fangirling about this, and laughing about that. They turned a corner and both stopped in their tracks, mouths agape. There in front of them, was a blue portal type thing. And coming out of were two people. Not just any two people. Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable.

"Uh, Fallon? Are you seeing what I'm seeing, or an I going crazy?" said Autumn in a low whisper.

"Either this is real, or we're both going crazy girl, 'cause I see it too!" squeeked Fallon.

They both ran ahead until they got close to the two teenagers. The portal had disappeared, and they were looking around in awe. Something hit the two girls; Kim and Ron were... real! As in, 3D! They were... human and alive!

The two teen heros must've noticed too, because they were staring at each other, and then around then. That's when they spotten Fallon and Autumn.

"Uh, hi. Do you two by any chance know where we are?" asked Kim.

The two girls squeeled out loud. It almost couldn't be helped. They were two of (if not the two) biggest fans of _Kim Possible_. And now she was standing right in front of them!

Autumn cleared her throat. "Oh, yeah! We're in Florida. Orlando, Florida."

Ron scratched his head. "Everything looks so different here... So, the states and countries are the same in this dimension?"

Fallon's eyes looked as if they were about to pop out of her head. "Of course! There are some things different of course, like there are no cartoon physics, and no Bueno Nacho and-"

Ron gasped dramatically, and Rufus popped out of his pocket and fainted. "What do you mean no Bueno Nacho?"

Autumn quickly inerjected, "We do have a restaurant like it though; it's called Taco Bell. Actually, your Bueno Nacho is a parody of our Taco Bell."

Fallon could've sworn she saw Ron's eye twitch. "What do you mean _parody_?"

"Well, you see, you two came from another dimension, right?" began Fallon. They both nodded. "In this dimension, your dimension is a cartoon television show. Does... that make sense?"

Ron just stood, with a blank look on his face. Kim, however, replied, "I... think so."

Autumn cringed, "It doesn't make any sense, does it?"

The two hero teens shook their heads in unison.

"Here, you two are two fictional characters. You have a TV show, action figures, theme songs, the whole 9-yards" said Autumn.

Ron's face lit up. "A theme song? BOOYAH! KP, I knew it was a good idea!"

Kim shook her head, "Only if your a fictional TV hero, Ron... which apparently we are." The two younger girls saw that she was still very confused.

They were about to keep trying to explain, when the wind suddenly picked up and a whirring sound appeared above their heads. They all looked up, only to find Drakken and Shego hovering above them in a hover craft! They were real too!

"Aaaaaugh!" whined Drakken, stomping his foot childishly. "Why is it that Kim Possible and the bafoon always seem to find us and try to spoil our plans?"

"Uh, could you at least _try_ to remember my name once in a while? Bafoon is, ya know, getting kinda old." Ron said flattly.

Shego rolled her eyes and said, "Maybe because even though this was a step up from your normal schemes, it's still an over used and cliched evil plan."

Drakken's face was one of disappointment and anger. "OH WHATEVER! JUST DO YOUR THING!" he shouted. Shego shrugged, and jumped right down into the four of them, with fists covered in green flames!

* * *

><p><strong>P.S. Fallon I would love if you could contribute ideasplot twists/etc to this story! Feel free to give me ideas! *fanfichugs* ~T.R.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm full of inspiration and ideas, so here's another chapter! And there's a shout out to a huge golf tournament that takes place in my state (though I'm not a golf fan). It's taking place right now, and it's always a big hullubaloo, so I decided that it would be a perfect way to add in a little interest and maybe some great plot twists! Oh, and I've changed the rating to T because of fighting/violence. Not too much, but wouldn't want to risk it. ~T.R.**

* * *

><p>Autumn, Fallon and Ron dove out of the way as Kim blocked Shego's attack and threw her off. Fallon and Autumn both jumped into defensive stances, but were pretty much ignored.<p>

"How did you two know we were here?" asked Shego, just before throwing another right jab.

"We didn't! Where is here anyway? And what are you and Drakken doing this time?" countered Kim, as she blocked effortlessly.

"How should I know? Just another one of Dr. D's ridiculous schemes." grunted Shego.

"HEY!" cried Drakken.

Fallon and Autumn, as bewildered and wide eyed as they were, snickered. They also felt sort of useless. Ron was running over to join them... no, wait. He was running from laser blasts coming from Drakken's hover craft!

"RUUUUN!" he was screaming.

"AAUGH!" the two girls shouted right along with him, and took off running. This mad scramble continued until they collided with Shego, who had just been thrown backwards by Kim.

"UH-OH!" Fallon cringed, as they tried their best to stop the impending tangle. Too late! Shego was mad. Really mad. She jumped around and ignited her fists again.

_Oh great, I hope I can remember how to block..._ thought Autumn, attempting to revert back to her Chun Kuk Do savvy, 8 year old self. She gasped, and threw her arms up in a double block just in time to stop Shego's fist from smashing into Fallon's face! Fallon grinned and, using her kick boxing skills, nailed Shego right in the ribs, sending her to the ground. Kim was there by now, pouncing upon her foe. After another tousle between them, Shego broke free and jumped onto a rope ladder that Drakken had just lowered.

"I can't believe it!" Drakken shouted. "The teens in this dimension are heroes too?"

They started to rise, and Drakken looked back and screamed in an upset manner:

"YOU THINK YOU'RE ALL THAT KIM POSSIBLE! ...and you're teen hero friends... BUT YOU'RE NOT!"

Once the hover craft had disappeared, Autumn and Fallon looked at each other, and burst into a fit of giggles.

"That was amazing!" Fallon exclaimed.

"I know! You really got her good!" Autumn cried.

"You guys okay?" Kim asked, coming over to the two younger teens.

"Oh boy! Better than ever!" said Autumn, jumping into the air.

"You two were great- but... what are they doing here? For that matter what are you doing here?" asked Fallon, finally wondering what in heaven's name was going on.

Autumn scratched her head and looked into the sky.

"Yeah, where _did_ they come from? I suppose they've been here for a while, but they'd have needed a humongous portal to get that thing here!"

"I don't know," replied Kim, "let's try to contact Wade. Maybe he has some info on Drakken and Shego's latest plan."

They had tried calling Wade several times on the Kimmunicator, but nothing was happening.

"I guess it makes sense;" said Fallon, "I mean, we have totally different satellite towers and everything here. And I'm sure Wade's sensors can't reach to-" Fallon stopped short and her mouth fell open.

The blue portal had reappeared right in front of them! And on it (as if it were a screen) was Wade!

"Hey Kim! I've figured out how to open portals!" he said, excitedly.

"We can see that," began Kim, "but we've now got a bigger problem. Drakken and Shego are loose here!"

"_AND_ they've got a hover craft!" put in Autumn, as if that really mattered. Fallon gave her a look that basically said, _*facepalm* Boy, that was such a clever thing to say._

"I know! It seems that they've figured out how to open portals to and from that dimension also. And as for the hovercraft, my guess is that the portals can transport just about anything of any size or mass."

Autumn turned red and sheepishly rubbed her neck.

"I've figured out how to leave portals open, so that you can easily get back here if Drakken and Shego try anything tricky. I also think that with this portal open, you'll be able to contact me through the Kimmunicator."

Kim pulled out her device once more, and tried calling Wade. It worked! Wade disappeared from the portal, and reappeared on the Kimmunicator screen.

"All right, way to go Wade!" said Ron, pumping his fist in the air.

"Do you know where they're heading next Wade?" asked Fallon over Kim's shoulder.

"I was about to ask that..." began Kim. Now it was Fallon's turn to flush red.

"Oh, uh, sorry..." said Fallon.

"No big." said Kim with a smile.

"Ah-ha! I've found out where their heading! Though, it doesn't make much sense to me..." Wade started.

"Where?" asked all four teens.

"A golf tournament called the Masters!" said Wade.

Autumn's jaw dropped, and she exclaimed, "What!"

Ron looked a bit confused, "A golf tournament...? that could only mean..."

"Duff Killigan! But why would they be working together..." said Kim

"I don't know," said Autumn, "but we're going to find out, right?"

"Right! Let's go!" said Kim. She stopped short and looked at the Kimmunicator again.

"Uhh, Wade? How do we get there?" she asked.

"I know the way!" exclaimed Autumn. "Only... we have no transportation."

"I've got you covered! I've created a portal at the nearest airport and I'm sending a helicopter your way by autopilot. Should be there any minute!" said Wade.

"Now all we do is wait." said Ron.

"No, now what we do is make a plan!" said Kim. And so they got to work.

* * *

><p><strong>P.S. And yes, I do have a wee bit of experience in Chun Kuk Do (as well as gymnastics), and yes Fallon does kick box. xD We are just that awesome. May the Force be with you, keep moving forward, and call me, beep me, if you wanna reach me! ;) (Don't forget to review!) ~T.R. Possible <strong>


End file.
